This invention relates to DC power controllers and, more particularly, to bi-directional DC power controllers which include fault detection and protection circuits.
High voltage DC power distribution systems are being developed for use in aircraft and space applications. These power systems present challenging requirements for solid state power controllers that will be used for controlling and protecting loads and load busses beyond those provided by present state of the art switchgear, either solid state or electromechanical. Such power controllers must provide for bi-directional direct current flow while maintaining low switch voltage drop and low power dissipation. Control and protection features must be included along with the capability to control and limit current.